James (JG Quintel) and I
by Morby2019
Summary: J.G Quintel always said he is Mordecai! He also said thar the whole aspect of the show is based around how him and his friends were in college! So I made my version of the regular show, but in a way that it is decribed in how his life as a college student was!


Before I begin this story I want say it is a mix of Regular Show and real life.

James Garland Quintel- is himself

Remington Storm- Is like Rigby

Marcus Parker- Is like Muscle Man

Franklin Dominic- Is like High Five Ghost

My Oc Hayley Elayne (or you if you want to read it that way)- Is like Maragrat

Savannah Eliza- Is like Eileen

Nikki Smith- Is like CJ

Mr. Gailer- Is like Pops

Calvin Fal- Is like Benson

William Lake- Is like Thomas

Sean Hinton- Is like Skips

This love story is something, I am super excited about! I can't wait to see it flourish! I truly am in love with J.G Quintel he is so adorable and his voice is to die for! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Bright Red Feelings

James Garland Quintel, was laying in his bed listening to music. He had his scretch pad laying beside him incase an idea came to mind. There was a knock at the door it was his buddy Remington, which he called Remi must of the time. They had been friends for years, and he felt close to him. Remington knocked loudier, "Hey dude, open up its just me!" James got up from the bed and to the door opening it. "You dude if you hadn't lost your door key, we wouldn't be in this position..." Remi laughed, "Oh calm dude!" James laid back in his bed, "Its been a super long day, okay so just leave me alone." Remi frowned worried about his friend, "Whats wrong?" James looked down at his scretch book, "Artist block... I don't know if I can keep this up..." Remi hates to James so upset, "It will be okay, dude it will come to you soon enough... For now, want to go get a burrito?!? I am straving..." James nodded thinking he needed a break, "Sure, dude but I am driving!" Remi smiled and nodded, "Sure, dude whatever makes you happy!" They walked out of the room knocking on the door next to theirs on the right. It was their friends, Marcus and Franklin.

The door opened slamming hitting the wall behind it. James and Remi jumped stepping back as it swung open. "Anyway, are you guys hungry? We are going down to the student lounge for buritos..." Marcus laughed, "REALLY?" "Dude, do you always have to yell?" Remi asked quick, "You know who else always has to yell, MY MOM!" James looked ticked suddenly, "Are you hungry or not? We are going?" Franklin smiled at them, "Thanks guys, but we ate meat subs." James turned knocking on the neighbors door, "Calvin, you in there?" Calvin got angry, "What do you want, James?" Remi looked at the door wondering why he was always mad, "We were wondering if you are hungry? Or not?" Calvin looked at the door before opening it, "Sure, what are we talking?" James smiled, "I am craving buritos, me and Remi were going to see if the student lounge had them.." Calvin nodded, "Lets go!" He walked out and out to the student lounge. As James and Remi followed behind him, the student lounge was a great place. It was a huge green and blue room with 24 hour cooks. Restaurant chains, including, Wing Kingdom, Eggcellent Ride, Subs, and the best one of all Burito Burito! It was amazing, there was also a side of the room dedicated to make your own meals. On that side there was a full on kitchen with the works, fridge, stove and a huge island. Remi's eyes turned straight to Burito Burito! Instead that Calvin's eyes locked on the Wing Kingdom chain. James eyes float all the way around the room to the make your own meals side of the room. He saw the back of a girls head she had long bright red hair. James was attracted to her immediately he walked to her. Remi smiled brightly at the Burito Burito sign, "Dude, I am so ex-" He said cutting himself off realizing James was gone. Turning to see him walking to the make your own meals section. He shrugged and kept waiting in line.

Hayley was making buritos of her own she was frying the meat on the top of the stove. She was singing 'Fist Pump' under her breath as she prepared them. She turned to see someone standing behind her staring at her. She smiled brightly blushing, "Hello, I am Hayley..." James stood looking at her lost in the moment for a few seconds before speaking, "Oh... Uhm... I--I...I'm James..." He stutter when he was nervous he always had, and he would blush like crazy. Hayley smiled thinking wow he is so adorable. "Uhm, I haven't seen you around before but this is a big school..." James nodded, "Probably, because I am a art major..." He rubbed his neck nervously still blushing. Hayley smiled brightly, "Really? That is interesting, I am going into Film/Photography." He smiled at her, "Yeah, and cool! That is art to if you think about it!" The skillet started getting loud the grease was popping she turned in a quick motion. Flipping the meat with her spatula, and patting it. "S-Soo what you making?" The girl smiled at him, "Buritos!" "Really? That's what I left my room for!" He chuckled at himself, "Stick around and I will share!" She said giggling at him. James sat at the bar on the island as she cooked he drew in his sketch book. He was drawing her as a bright red bird, he smiled as he drew. She finished and made 2 buritos for each of them. Then she sat one under his nose on the table. Also one beside him, she walked around the island sitting beside him. James smiled blushing, "Thank you, they look so yummy!" Hayley giggled and blushed, "I try, I am not the best cook..." He took a bite and his eyes widen, these were amazing he thought. "Hayley, these are really tasty, oh my god!" She smiled more, "Really? You aren't just saying that?" He was serious, "No, these buritos are like amazing!" Hayley giggled, "You are so sweet! You know that James?" He blushed and chuckled cutely.


End file.
